Ca devait arriver
by laetitia21
Summary: Une histoire entre chloe et lex croyait moi vouls la lisez vous adorerez


Ca devait arriver

J'ai toujours su que cela devait arriver. J'avais eu beau préparé mon discours dans ma tête et devant la glace des milliers de fois. Mais me retrouver la devant eux, je ne savais pas si j'aurait le courage de tous leur dire.

Mais avant d'etre a ceci il faut que je me présente. Je m'appelle Chloé Sullivan j'ai 16 ans et je vis dans une toute petite ville appelé Smallville au Kansas. Normalement dans les petites villes il ne se passe généralement pas grand chose d'intéressant. Mais à Smallville c'était tres loin d'être le cas. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il se passe quelque chose d'interresant pour une journaliste. Et oui, j'ai oublier de vous le dire, je suis journaliste pour la Torch. Le journal de mon lycée et j'aimerai plut tard travailler au daily planet.

Oh ma vie etait plu tot genial diront certain et pour d'autre j'avais une vie tout ce qu'il ya de plus banal. Mes meilleures amis sont Lana ( même si il faut avouer qu'au début j'avais du mal avec elle) Clark mon meilleure mais aussi l'homme que j'aime (et vous devez vous doutez que c'est lana qui l'aime, c'est pour ca qu'au début j'ai eu du mal avec elle) Mais maintenant ca va mieux et pui a Pete un ami en or.

Clark lui était ami avec un jeune miliardiare, il lui avait sauve la vie. Quand je le vis mon coeur s'enballa mais a cette époque je pensais que c'etait pour Clark ca ne pouvais pas etre pour Luthor non pas pour Lex Luthor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Comme chaque apres midi a la fin des cours, je suis alle au Talon cherchait ma dode de café avant de retourner travailler a la torch. La première npersonne que je vis en entrant est Lex Luthor. Toujours aussi canon, me di-je en le voyant.

Je m'approchait du comptoir ou il était.

Lana : Salut Chloé  
CH : salut  
L: tu viens cherche ta dose de café  
Ch: tu me connais depuis le temps  
L: je te donne ca tout de suite, Lex tu veux encore du café.  
L : oui je veuxx bien merci Lana  
En voyany le sourire que Lex adressait à Lana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressentit une pointe de jalousie. encore un qui craquit sur lana. Arrete Chloé ce n'est pas possible tu sai bien que Lex est le meilleure ami de Clark il ne lui ferait pas ca. Pendant plusieurs minutes j'était en train de penser a ca au fait que j'était jalouse du fait que Lex regardait Lana comme ca. Mais pourquoi. Ok quand c'était clark puisque que je suis amoureuse de lui mais pas luthor alors pourquoi je ressentait ce sentiment. Un sentiment que je ressentait pour la première fois. Lana m'apporta mon café mais comme je ne répondait pas elle m'appella mais je n'entendait pas jusqu'a ce  
L: Mlle Sullivan tout va bien  
je me retournais et vis les.  
Ch : oui desole j'était dans mes pensée merci  
Quand tout a coup il se mis a plevoir.  
Ch: génial j'ai pas pris mon parapluie   
L : attend que ca ce passe  
Ch :je peux pas j'ai rendez vous chez le medecin  
L : s'inquéta ca va pas  
Ch: non t'inquiéte pas c'est juste que depuis quelque semaine j'ai mal a la tete alors je me suis enfin decide a prendre rendez vous. Mais ne t'inquiété pas ca doit etre rien je dois juste avoir besoin d elunette  
L :vous voulez que je vous emmemne  
Ch: surprise que lex s'interrese a elle : non ne vous inquiété pas je vais l'annuler.  
L: chloé non arrete je comprend pas pourquoi tu as peur des medecin comme ca a chaque fois c pareil ( elle se retourna et s'adressa a Lex) il faut la supplier pour aller chez le medecin.  
Chloé ne sus pas quoi ddire personne n'a jamais su pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les médecin s'est quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit a personne.  
lex vis son regard et decide : je vous emmeene et non ca ne me derange pas  
Chloé ; merci

Arrivé dans la magnifique voiture de Lex, qui par chance était garer devant le Talon, Chloé regarda Lex.  
CH : Vous savez monsieur luthor, je suis sur que vus avez bien mieux à faire que d'emmener une adolescente chez son médecin.  
L: Ca ne me dérange pas du tout mlle Sullivan et comptait pas sur moi pour que vous vous défilait d'aller à votre rendez vous.  
CH : Et je suppose que ca ne sert à rien de vous donner 10$ et de dire à Lana que vous m'avez bien conduit chez le médecin.  
Lex lui répondit en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Et la je remarquait qu'il était encore plus mignon quant il souriait.  
L : Le nom de votre médecin?  
CH : le docteur Bensson

Le trajet se fut en silence. Elle ne voulait pas aller chez le medecin ais ces maux de tete devait de plus en plus frequent et de plus en plus dure supporter.

L: Vous voila arrivée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous accompagné jusqu'a la orte, pour être surque vous irait bien voire votre docteur.  
CH : Non ca ne sera pas la peine. Merci de m'avoir déposé.  
L: Le plaisir fut pour moi Mlle Sullivan

La consultation ne dura pas plus de 20 minutes et le médecin me donna des médicaments ainsi que des exames supllémentaire à faire. Voyant que je commencait a paniquer à l'idée de faire ces examer il me rassura enfin un peu.  
DR BENSON : ne vous inquiété pas c'est juste des examens de routine mais vous n'avez surement rien.

Quand je sortit je ne pus penser que "c'est surement rien" ce qui signifier que il y avait comme une chance que j'ai quelque chose. Mais tout se dissipa quand je l'appercu.  
CH : Mr Luthor qu'est que vous faites encore la.  
L : Je vous attendais  
CH : Pourquoi?  
L : Ppour m'assurer que vous n'avait rien.  
A ce ci j'ai eu envie de me serrer dans ses bras et de pleurer. Apres tout le médecin a dit "surement rien" et ceci me hantais.  
CH : Non je n'ai rien mais merci d'avoir attendu pour vous en assurer.  
L : Je vous raccompagne chez vous   
CH : Volontier.

Dans la voiture on parlaient de tout et de rien, on aurait dit de vieux amis le problème c'est que j'était loin d'apprécier Lex luthor. Mais à cet instant je doit avouer que ca commencé a changer. Mais à cette période je me doutait pas encore que c'était de l'amour. Arrivée chez moi lex me demanda si j'atait interesse a l'idée de l'interview pour la torch.  
CH : Je croyait que vous donniez jamais d'interview.  
L : je ferait une exception pour vous. Et Clark m'a dit que vous étiez une bonne journaliste.

Arrivée chez moi, je remerciais Lex et on se donna rendez-vous le lendemain au manoir à 19h00.  
A peine avais-je mis un pied chez moi, que Lana me sauta dessus.

LA : Alors qu'a dit le médecin ?

Lana vivait avec mon père et moi depuis que sa tante était partie vivre à Métropolis. Ce qui a permis qu'on devienne plus que des amies mais des sœurs. Même si dé fois elle m'énervais à voulais ou à être trop parfaite.

CH : il m'a donné des médicaments et (devais-je lui dire que j'avais des examens supplémentaires à faire, non elle se serait inquiété.

LA : Chloé et quoi ?

CH : et j'ai oublier d'aller les chercher

LA : enfin Chloé c'est important.

CH : je sais j'ai juste oublié

La : donne moi ton ordonnance je vais aller les chercher.

CH : Lana, je suis une grande fille, je peux encore aller les chercher toute seule.  
lA : je sais mais j'ai oublié quelque chose au Talon et la pharmacie et juste à cote.

CH : ok. Au faite la prochaine fois ça ne sert à rien d'insister pour que lex me dépose quelque part.

LA : j'ai fait ceci parce que je commence à te connaître et les médecins et toi a fait deux

CH : peut être et alors.

LA : Chloé ta santé est importante. Peut-être que ce n'est pas important a tes yeux, mais à celui de ton père et a ceux de tes amis oui.

CH : je sais, désole.

LA : je reviens le plus vite possible.

Lana n'était parti que depuis 5 minutes que je commençait à nouveaux a avoir mal a la tête. Je suis, alors monté dans ma chambre m'allonger un petit moment en espérant que ça passe et que Lana se dépêche de revenir avec mes médicaments.  
Ce n'était comme même pas normal c'est maux de tête et ce que le dr Bensson avec son « sûrement rien » me revient en mémoire.  
CH : Arrête ça suffit chasse sa de ton esprit. Ferme les yeux et décontracte toi. Tu es sur une magnifique île regardant un magnifique couché de soleil dans les bras de Lex. Oh mon dieux !Non non et re non. Ne commence pas à craque pour Lex Luthor ma petite Chloé. Non l'homme que tu aimes et Clark Kent. Mais lex et si sexy. STOP CHLOE.  
Pour chasser ces idées je me mis a écouter de la musique en essayant encore une fois de me décontracter et surtout ne pas penser a Lex Luthor.  
Lana arriva 45 minutes plus tard. Elle m'apporta mon médicament avec un grand verre d'eau.

CH : merci beaucoup

LA : je t'en pris. Ta toujours mal à la tête.

CH : oui mais j'espère qu'avec le médicaments ça va passer.

LA : Ok repose toi. Je vais préparer le dîner. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt.

D'un seul coup, j'ai eu le besoin de me confier et de parler de mes doutes a propos de mes examens.

CH : LANA ! j'ai crié son nom sans m'en rendre compte.  
Elle se retourna brusquement, panique.

LA : ça va pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

CH : je t'ai menti

LA : a propos de quoi, sur la défensive

CH : sur mon rendez-vous avec le médecin  
Lana me regardait droit dans les yeux

LA : je t'écoute  
CH : il m'a donné des examens à faire. Et si j'avais quelque chose de grave.

LA : Chloé écoute moi bien. Le docteur BENSSON et un professionnel il fait juste son métier. Et si il ta donner des examens supplémentaire a faire c'est juste pour s'assurer que tu n'as rien de grave et par la même occasion ça te rassura aussi.

CH : merci. Lana je peux te demander un service en faite deux.

LA : ok

CH : le premier j'aimerai que tu parles de personne de mes examens.  
LA : pas de problème le deuxième service ?

CH : euh tu pourrait m'accompagner a mes examens juste pour que je ne sois pas toute seul

LA : bien sur maintenant repose. Je t'appelle quand tout est prêt.

Quand elle sortit de ma chambre je me ressentait un peu rassuré de lui avoir parler. Lana me réveilla 19H30 pour m'avertit que le dîner était prêt.

Quand je descendis j'avait encore mal à la tête.

Gabe : coucou ma chérie, ca va ? Tu es bien blanche  
CH : non non, ca va je t'assure

Le dîner se passa bien. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. Je remontait tout de suite dans ma chambre. Je me préparé a me couche. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

CH : entrer  
LA : c'est moi, je ne te dérange pas  
CH : non entre  
LA : tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir  
CH : je n'avais pas très faim  
LA : je suis venue te voir pour te présenter mes excuses  
CH : a propos de quoi ?  
LA : d'avoir forcé Lex a t'emmenait chez ton médecin  
CH : OH BON DIEU LEX !  
LA : comme ça « oh mon dieu lex »  
CH : je doit l'interview demain au manoir  
LA : ah ah. Dans un sens j'ai eu raison de le forcer  
CH : LANA dit-je surprise  
LA : ba quoi, sans moi tu n'aurait pas eu ton interview  
CH : c'est pas tout a fait vrai, je te signale que si j'avais pas eu de migraine et qu'il ne pleuvais pas. Tu n'aurais pas eu a demande a lex  
LA : 1 point pour toi  
CH : j'avais complètement oublié cette interview  
LA : arrête ton interview doit être prête depuis que clark te la présenter  
CH : 1 point pour toi  
LA : merci, bonne nuit.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte.  
LANA : au fait Chloé demande à lex quelle est son genre de femmes  
CH pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
LA : oh non pas pour moi je parlait de toi

Puis elle ferma la porte

CH : comment ça pour moi ? lana répond

Mais elle nu aucune réponse

CH : comme si j'allais poser cette question a lex luthor. D'ailleurs je connais déjà la réponse. Des mannequins. Et moi je ne suis pas une mannequin, ni une jolie fille, une fille banale voila ceux que je suis.

Je préparais mon sac pour demain et j'aurais le temps de penser à mon interview demain. Je m'endormis presque tout de suite. Mais je fis un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans un grand lit avec des draps de soie blanc. Et j'étais blottit contre quelqu'un. Je ne sus pas qui c'était au début, mais en tout cas une chose est sur j'était en sécurité. Le monde aurait pu s'effondre autour de moi, ça m'était égal parce que je savais que dans ces bras je ne risquait absolument rien. Je me redressait pour regarder qui c'était et j'aperçu le visage de lex. Et je me suis mis à crier. Lana et mon père on déboulé dans ma chambre.  
GABE : chérie ça va ?  
CH : oui c'était juste un cauchemar  
LA : tu es sur que ça va  
CH oui désole de vous avoir réveille. 

Une fois sorti de ma chambre je repensait a ce rêve car ce n'était absolument pas un cauchemar c'était le plus beau rêve que je n'avais jamais fait.

La journée de cours se passa comme n'importe quelle autre journée. A un chose prêt elle longue plus longue. Je n'arrêtait pas de pense à Lex et surtout comment je vais faire pour interview. Avant d'aller au manoir, il me fallait ma dose de caféine. Le meilleur endroit le Talon bien évidemment. A une table Clark et Pete.

Cl : salut

Pe : alors prête pour interview le fils du diable

Ch : comment étés-vous au courant ?

Cl : a ton avis

La : tiens ton café, comme tu l'aimes

Ch : merci

Cl : alors cette interview est prête ?

Ch : oui, au fait clark tu pourrait m'aider en géométrie s'il te plait

Cl : bien sur demain tu n'aura qu'à passer à la ferme

Ch : merci

Cl : je t'en pris, on y va pete

Ch : vous allez ou ?

Pe : a la bibliothèque pour notre expo.

La : ok vous passerez ici après pour vous savez le truc, en faisant de gros yeux a clark et pete

Cl : oui oui on passera pour le truc, comprenant de quoi parlait lana

Ch : quel truc ?

La : rien d'important. A tout l'heure les garçons. Je reviens je vais me chercher à boire tu veux quelque chose.

Je fit non de la tête et je me mis a me concentrer sur les question que je poserait a lex. Lana reviens quelque instant après.

Ch : au fait lana, pourquoi tu m'as fait cette réflexion hier.

La : oh a propos de quoi ? Faisant semblant d'être surprise.

Ch : tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

La : oh de ça

Ch : lana je ne poserait pas un tel question a lex luthor tu m'entend hors de question, même sous la torture

La : oui mais au moins après tu serait fixa pour savoir si tu es son style.

Ch : lana je ne suis pas intéresse par lex ok ?

La : non pas ok. Parce que tu sais qu'il te plait. Des que clark nous la pressentait tu as craque. Je t'ai vu chloé. On aurait dit que tu était subjugué par lui.

Ch : ce n'est pas vrai.

La : chloé tu peux te mentir a toi-même si ça te chante, mais a moi tu peux toujours rêve. Qu'est que tu as contre cette question, tu as peur qu'il te dise que tu es son style.

Ch : je ne poserai pas cette question a lex luthor, énervée.

Le : quelle question ?

CH : mr luthor , et je suis devenue toute rouge .

La : elle voulait savoir quelle genre de … elle n'ait pas le temps de finir ça phrase parce que je me suis levée précipitamment pour mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

Ch : de couleur que vous préfère ?

Le : la couleur que je préfère ? sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout ceux que lana voulait dire

La : oui c'est ça

Le : le noir

La : merci de l'information, je vous laisse.

Lana partit en rigolant du fait que j'étais toujours rouge. Je me suis mis a penser ça commence bien.

Le : mlle Sullivan je sais qu'on avait pas rendez-vous a cette heure mais je suis disponible alors si vous l'étes aussi on peut être faire l'interview.

ch : oui bien

Lex et moi partîmes vers le manoir. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je sentais qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose

Nous arrivons au manoir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Le trajet ce fut en silence. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que lana avait été sur le point de dire. L'endroit de l'interview se déroula dans le magnifique bureau de Lex.

Le : vous voulez boire quelque chose mlle sullivan ?

Ch : oui, un jus d'orange s'il vous plait

Le : je suis prêt à répondre a toute vos questions, me dit-il en souriant et en apportent mon verre.

Ch : toutes mes questions sans exceptions ?

Le : absolument, mais je veux avoir la possibilité de ne pas répondre à 3 questions

Ch :3 jokers c'est ça ?

Le : oui

Ch : je suis d'accord. Alors prêt pour la première question ?

Le : prêt

Ch : pourquoi votre père vous a –t-il envoya à smallville ?

Le : pour faire mes preuve

Ch : vous ne pouviez pas faire vos preuves à Métropolis.

Le : c'est une question qu'il faudrait poser à mon père. Mais il ne voulait pas que je reste prés de lui

Ch : pourquoi ?

Le : joker

CH : plus que deux

Lex se mis à me sourire. Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit, et oui je vous assure même si c'est difficile vu qu'il est tout le temps mignon.

Ch : ça vous fait quoi d'être appelle le fils du diable.

Les se mis à rire : vous savez, Mlle Sullivan, je comprend ainsi pour quoi on appelle mon père ainsi puisqu'il est le diable incarnée. Et comme je suis son fils c'est normal qu'on appelle ainsi. Mais je tiens a préciser que je ne suis pas comme mon père.

Ch : vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes ni manipulateur, menteur, calculateur un ordure quoi ?

Il me regarda et je mis remarquer que son regard était vraiment vraiment a croquer, mais pendant une seconde j'ai cru voir de la colère jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

Le : non je ne suis par une ordure. Enfin quelque personne vous diront sûrement que je suis une ordure.

Ch qui ?

Lex joker

Ch : des femmes

Le : les femmes n'ont jamais eu à ce plaindre de moi, mlle sullivan

Je me suis mis a devenir toute rouge pourquoi a chaque fois il fallait qu'il finisse ces phrase par mlle sullivan.

Ch : pourtant on dit que vous étés un bourreau des cœurs.

Le : je ne dirait pas ça

Ch : ah oui parce que pour vous, offrir un dîner, couché avec la fille et la virée après. Pour vous ca ne fait pas de vous une ordure, en m'énervent.

Le : je vois que vous avez réfléchit à la question mlle sullivan

Ch : désole

Le : oh vous n'avez pas besoin de l'être. En tout cas , une chose est sur vous êtes bien la première personne a me parler comme ça.

Ch : il faut bien un début à tout, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le : je peux vous poser une question

Ch : c'est moi la journaliste

Le : alors on va faire un nouveau marché. J'abandonne mon dernier joker, vous me poser les questions que vous voulez et après je vous pose mon unique question

Ch : marche conclu

Pendant une demi-heure je lui ai posé toutes mes questions il a répondu sans détour. Mais quand arrive ma dernière question. Je mes demandais quelle était la sienne. Peut-être voulait-il m'épouse ? la tu rêve ma fille. Peut –être savoir si j'ai un petit ami ? Pitoyable. Arrête chloé. Arrête de croire que ça un rapport avec toi. Grandit un peu


End file.
